


Eyes Like Steel

by bronzesummerhughes



Series: The Iron Daughter Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cheating Tony Stark, Daddy Issues, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, I love Tony Stark but I'm gonna be kinda mean to him in this fic, MY CROSSOVER MY RULES, Marvel 2nd Gen, Original Character(s), Romance, Spoilers for BNHA Manga, Spoilers for BNHA Vigilantes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzesummerhughes/pseuds/bronzesummerhughes
Summary: After her father cheated on her mother, Camilla 'Millie' Stark, decided to be her own superman. She moved to Japan, became an Underground Pro Hero, fell in love and started a successful Support company. But when a robbery at Stark Industries leads to SHIELD finding a tie between Hydra and the League of Villains, Millie has to face something she never thought she would need to outside of her therapists office-- Her daddy issues.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Original Female Character(s), Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Iron Daughter Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue: Cherry Bomb!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi and welcome! I hope you all enjoy this Fic! It's my brain child and my baby, I also have a Spotify playlist for it!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1BQLcIxWzVGNSicKGIMurA  
> Enjoy!
> 
> CW- Anxiety, Mental Break Down and Alcohol
> 
> Camilla 'Millie' Stark aka The Pro Hero Enchantress!  
> Her Quirk, Alchemy-- By infusing objects with her energy she can create weapons, barriers and obstacles for her opponents, but it has to be an equivalent exchange and if she uses her Quirk too much she can collapse from exhaustion!
> 
> “Can't stay at home, can't stay at school.  
> Old folks say 'You poor little fool'.  
> Down the streets I'm the girl next door.  
> I'm the fox you've been waiting for”  
> \--Cherry Bomb by the Runaways

> April 18th, 2043  
MIT, Cambridge MI, United States,

_“Miss Stark What are your thoughts on your father’s affair?”_ Flash.

 _“Camilla, have you heard about your father’s latest scandal?!”_ Flash. 

_“Camilla Stark, who do you side with in the divorce?”_ Flash.

The flashing camera lights of the paparazzi were disorienting, and like a deer in the headlights, Camilla “Millie” Stark was caught in them. It had been an average Wednesday,

and Camilla had been trying to get from one engineering class to another, and now, she was having a panic attack in her dorm, ignoring all calls and texts from her family. She

didn’t want to hear excuses, or pity or even tears. Growing up her father had always been her hero, her superman, a knight in shining armor that always fought away the

monsters under her bed. Her mother was absolutely heartbroken and she simply felt confused and angry and hurt that her father could be so selfish. She looked up at her reflection, long strawberry blonde hair,

warm brown eyes staring back at freckles that were scattered across her cheeks like stars in the night sky. Why was she there? She wanted to follow in her father’s footsteps,

graduate from MIT and use her smarts to make it like he did. She didn’t belong, this wasn’t what she wanted, she wanted to help people, she didn’t want to be in the spotlight. 

Taking a breath, and grabbing her purse Millie headed to the closest convenience store, scanning the aisle, her eyes landing on a metallic silver box with a model with bright,

firetruck red hair on the front. Taking a moment to scan it further she saw the name of the color on the front of the box- **_‘Cherry Bomb’._ **She smirked to herself and headed

back to pay and head back to her dorms, grabbing a pack of sour Kiwi-Apple red bulls, a bottle of tequila, a family sized bag of sour cream and onion chips and a pack of gum.

The cashier gave her an odd look out of pity and she simply smiled and paid and headed out, only to be greeted by more paparazzi, but they didn’t stun her like they did

before. Carrying her bags to her car she flipped the cameras off, getting in and driving off as she called her uncle Phil. SHIELD had connections that could get her out of the US

and into Japan, while she hadn’t been training since high school, she had the talent and with her smarts and her quirk she could go far. The phone rang before her uncle

answered, 

“Phil Coulson speaking…” he said as chipper as usual.

“Uncle Phil, I need a favor…” Millie said as she put her sunglasses on, glancing at her reflection in the rearview mirror.

It was time for her to become her own Superman.


	2. Chapter 1: Somebody to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 years after moving to Japan, Camilla Stark aka Enchantress has her own Support Tech company and is a UA teacher by day and an underground hero by night. More than that she's engaged to a fellow Underground Pro-Hero Eraserhead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to chapter 2, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> \--
> 
> “When the truth is found to be lies  
> And all the joy within you dies  
> Don't you want somebody to love  
> Don't you need somebody to love  
> Wouldn't you love somebody to love  
> You better find somebody to love”  
> \- Somebody To Love, Jefferson Airplane

7 years later...

Musutafu City, Japan

  
  


The blinds opened as a robotic voice reached Millie’s ears as she winced away from the light. 

_ “Good morning, Ms. Stark, it’s currently 5:45 A.M, The Weather in Mustafu City is 18.5 degrees Celsius, with a 15% chance of thunderstorms at 3:30 P.M--”  _ It was the A.I, Monday, her electronic 

voice a tad chipper, she been created had created in Millie’s first year at MIT and quite frankly it was nice to have someone to speak to when she was home alone, even if that someone was Artificial

Intelligence. She reached over for the warm body that was once laying beside her, giving a sigh as she sat up after feeling that the spot was empty.

“Monday, where’s Shouta?” she asked with a yawn, as she went to get up, grabbing a T-shirt that was discarded the night before, it was black and oversized and due to her petite stature it went to 

her knees and fell slightly off her shoulder when she stretched. 

_ “Mr. Aizawa is currently in the kitchen…” _ Monday replied as Millie ran a hand through her short, cherry red hair. It was starting to get shaggy, her undercut starting to grow out and her blonde roots 

beginning to show.

‘It’ll need another cut soon, maybe a dye job…’ she thought heading through the penthouse, the view of the city spectacular from so high up. The Penthouse was an open layout with 2 bedrooms, 2 

offices, a workshop, 

“Monday, remind me to pick up red hair dye.” Millie said as she yawned giving one more stretch, feeling her spine give a satisfying pop. 

_ “Noted, Ms. Stark, on another note you have five missed calls and voicemails from your sister, would you like me to play you the voicemail or give you the ‘cliff notes’?”  _ Monday asked.

“You know me at this point Monday, give it to me short and sweet…” Millie said bluntly as she reached the kitchen, her eyes landing on Shouta who was making coffee, his long ebony locks tied into

a ponytail, she strutted over wrapping her arms around him from behind, resting her head between his shoulders.

_ “Miss Morgan insists that you call her back when you can, that an emergency has happened at Stark Industries that she simply cannot explain in a voicemail. She also had some very choice words for  _

_ you, specifically that the past is the past and to quote, unquote ‘grow up’, She also says that she’s boarding a plane to Japan.”  _ Monday replied as her fiancé turned to hand her a cup of coffee.

“She’s a big girl, no doubt she already has a hotel, she can come if she wants but we probably won’t end up talking… And I have no time to think about Stark Industries when I have my own company

to deal with, Tell her that in a strongly worded email if you would be a dear, Monday.” 

_ “Yes, Ma’am…”  _ Monday replied.

“Family trouble already? It’s only Wednesday…” Shouta said with a breathy chuckle.

“Hey, at least they’re efficient, let’s just hope they don’t feel a need to take a tour of UA while they’re here.” she said with a sigh as she sat down at the kitchen island. 

“You have any idea what that emergency your sister was talking about might be?” Shouta asked, “It could be serious…” 

“If it were serious, SHIELD would have given me a heads up, since they didn’t, either my old man finally kicked the bucket and they don’t know what to do with my half of the company, or my sister is

yet again being a drama queen…” she sighed. Shouta gave a small contemplative hum in response resting his chin on top of her head gently massaging her shoulder. 

“I’m here… and trust me when I say I have no intention of going anywhere…” he said as she lifted her free hand to gently touch his cheek as he kissed the gentle curve where her neck met her

shoulder.

  
“I know…” Millie said a faint smile crossing her lips, “I love you…” she gently tucked some loose hair behind his ear, kissing his cheek. 

“I love you too…” he said gently, moving to kiss her lips, she didn’t pull away, the kiss quickly turned passionate, she gently pulled away.

“I’m gonna go take a shower…” she said, “You wanna join me…” Shouta gave a small chuckle,

  
“Absolutely…” he said, a small growl coming to his throat as he set his coffee mug down beside hers. She gave a small surprised squeak as he picked Millie up, her legs wrapping around him as they

abandoned their coffee, leaving it to grow cold while they got lost in the throws of passion and hot water.

Little to their knowledge, cold coffee would be the least of their worries that day.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank everyone for their Kudos and love! I hope you guys enjoy this fic as it goes forward! <3


	3. Chapter 2: Gimmie Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight at the USJ leaves Aizawa injured, Camilla is left to her thoughts, unfortunately for her, her mind can be a scary place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer to write I got hit with an urge to make this chapter longer! I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Trigger Warning: Descriptions of gore, anxiety and angst  
> \--  
> Sunny Kobayashi  
> Hero name: Prism  
> Quirk: Solar Manipulation- By absorbing sunlight, Sunny can manipulate solar energy. When she's at full power she glows with a bright rainbow spectrum, she can fly, blast energy and raise solar shields. However her ability is based in how much she's in the sun if she were to be captured and put in a dark room she would get sick. It also gives her a quick metabolism meaning she has to snack a lot and after dispelling a large amount of energy she becomes exhausted.  
> \-- 
> 
> “The flood is threatening  
> My very life today  
> Gimme, gimme shelter  
> Or I'm gonna fade away”  
> -Gimmie Shelter, The Rolling Stones

Millie knew that working at a school that trained the next generation of heroes came with risks, despite all the security measures in place, ‘Murphy’s Law’ meant that if something could go wrong it would. And today everything went horribly wrong for her lover during, what should have been basic rescue training. But villains had jammed the system, wreaking havoc, when she got there she

quickly scanned the area, doing her best to take in the sight of the battle field. Her breath caught in her throat, forming a lump as she saw Shouta crumpled on the ground motionless, a pool of blood growing bigger by each moment. His voice from that morning echoed in her mind--

_“I’m here… and trust me when I say I have no intention of going anywhere…”_

She took a breath, fury coursing through her body, heating her blood as she saw villains going to attack Aizawa while he was down, only to be stopped when All Might plowed through them. 

“Focus on escorting the students out!” The blonde hero said as she gently took Shouta from him easily, nodding she carefully positioned Shouta into a fireman’s carry, mindful of his arm. She looked down, feeling sick but taking a breath as she looked down at his arm, layers of flesh pulled away from muscle, with bits of skin peeling up like chipped lead paint. She heard him grunt in pain, he was breathing, that was a good sign.

“Hang in there baby…” she said with a shaky breath, carefully moving to escort the students out. When it was all over, everything seemed to move in slow motion yet still pass in the blink of an eye. The paramedics laying Shouta on a stretcher, the ride in the ambulance, her leg bounced as she waited in the hospital’s waiting room, it had been three hours since they arrived at the hospital but if

you asked her she had no idea how long she had been stuck waiting, looking down at her engagement ring, twisting it around her finger, a sterling silver band that split at the midpoint cradling a ruby in the center. A voice cut in, interrupting the thoughts that nagged at her, hanging heavy in her mind.

“--ille, hey, has the doctor come out yet?” She looked up seeing Hizashi, his blonde hair down and loose, he wore dark wash jeans, a leather jacket and white T-shirt and was holding two coffees, offering one to her, she accepted, the paper cup warming her hands through it’s cardboard sleeve. Blinking away tears she shook her head softly, finally finding her voice once more.

“No, no not yet…” she said as she ran a hand through her hair before taking a sip, even through the sweetener, the hospital coffee had a cheap bitterness to it, yet it wasn’t entirely unpleasant, “The kids, are they alright, and All Might is he--” 

“The kids are fine, only one got hurt and he’s going to be just fine, and so is Toshinori…” Hizashi said as he sat beside her. She gave a soft nod, looking back at the cup in her hands, blinking at the tears that threatened to fall. 

“What about you? How are you holding up?” Hizashi asked, carefully setting a hand on her shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze. She let loose a soft sob, finally letting her tears fall.

“Hizashi I… I can’t lose him, if he doesn’t make it through this--” she whimpered.

“Hey, hey, of course he’s going to make it through this. Shouta’s a tough guy, more than that, he’s not the kind of guy to leave his lady all alone, ya dig? And I should know, I’ve known the guy since high school.” the blonde replied, a sad smile crossing his face as he pulled her into a gentle side hug, gently rubbing her shoulder as he nodded. She looked up as a doctor walked over to them. She was an older woman, most likely in her mid-forties, with dark brown hair with a few flashes of silver near her bangs and kind eyes.

“Are you Aizawa Shouta’s fiancé?” she asked as Millie stood up.

“Yes, is he alright-- I mean will he be okay?” she asked, her voice cracking a little.

“His injuries were severe, fractures in both his arms, broken ribs, as well as a shattered orbital floor, unfortunately the surgery had complications, and we had to put him into a medically induced coma, and we don’t know how it will affect his vision or his quirk until he wakes up …”

“What… When can he wake up?” she asked, feeling tears roll down her cheeks.

“He’ll be set to wake up in four days, he’s stable right now if you’d like to see him.” the doctor said, she nodded, looking to Hizashi who followed as they headed towards Shouta’s hospital room. The sound of heart monitors and the machines Shouta was attached to beeping steadily as she stepped in. Both of Shouta’s arms were set in casts, his body and face bandaged-- he almost looked like a mummy from an old black and white movie.

“Visiting hours end in an hour and a half, so I’ll give you two some time…” the doctor said as Millie stepped forward, she heard Hizashi give a small thank you as she pulled up a chair to sit at Shouta’s bedside, she carefully reached forward wanting to touch him but hesitating for a moment before gently moving some of her lover’s long, ebony hair out of his face as she let out a sob. For the next half hour, Hizashi and Millie sat in an easy silence. She looked up at him as the blonde rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, Sunny just got off work, and is going to pick up dinner on her way over, do you want anything?” Hizashi asked in a gentle tone. She thought for a moment, thinking back to all those times Shouta would scold her for overworking and skipping meals despite having days where he lived on jelly packs alone.

 _“Do as I say, not as I do--”_ he’d say before gently tussling her hair. Feeling her stomach rumble as she gave a small nod.

“Yeah, just tell her to pick up whatever and to keep the receipt so I can pay her back.” she said. 

Sunny Kobayashi, the daughter of two pro heroes, one from America and the other from Japan, following in her parents’ footsteps, becoming a pro hero herself, working under the name ‘Prism’. She had had time to shower and change. She wore a light pink crop top, a pair of blue jeans and a denim jacket with sunflowers painted on the back, along with a pair of white tennis shoes, her hair was dyed a pink-ish pastel orange and she was covered in freckles. She reached Shouta’s hospital room, giving a gentle knock on the door before stepping in.

“Hey…” she said, her voice was soft and sympathetic, she gave Hizashi a small, loving kiss as she walked in, carrying a small paper bag, veggie burgers from her favorite place no doubt, “‘Zashi told me what happened, how’re you holding up?” she asked sitting down next to the blonde, who gently wrapped his arms around her.

“As well as can be expected I guess…” she said with a sigh as she left Shouta’s bedside to join the couple, “I’m just hoping for the best…”

Sunny gave a small empathetic nod, giving a tight and warm hug that smelled like Lavender and green tea. The trio ate in relative silence, keeping chatting to a minimum as they enjoyed the careful silence. The nurse eventually came in to tell them it was time to leave.

“You need a ride home?” Sunny asked gently, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Millie was suddenly made even more aware of the fact that she was going home alone, that there wouldn’t be any soft heavy metal music or that Shouta’s hand wouldn’t rest on her leg in the comforting manner she loved so much, or that she wouldn’t breathe in the soothing scent of his cologne mixed with his pine scented car freshener. Millie shook her head to get the thought out of her head.

“Yeah, yeah, as long as you’re okay with it…” Millie said.

“Of course I’m okay with it!” Sunny said with a small bright smile. With their garbage having already been thrown out, Sunny and Hizashi gave each other one more big hug, sharing a gentle kiss and a few comforting words to each other before he carefully let her go, after she gently kissed. The drive to Millie’s place was silent, the radio playing soft pop music, as the redhead rested her head against the cool glass. Once they stopped she looked back at Sunny who gave her a gentle look as she stopped the car.

“You sure you’re going to be alright?” The sunset haired woman asked looking over at her.

“Yeah, thanks for the ride…” she said as she went to get out. 

She entered the apartment, taking off her boots, carefully beginning to strip off her hero uniform to put it away as she headed towards the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to scrub off the blood and grime from the day’s battle. She nearly scrubbed herself raw, trying to get the memory of Shouta’s crumpled body, broken and bleeding. The water of the bath was hot, yet the porcelain

was cool on her shoulders as she leaned back, she looked over, seeing the shower stool where Shouta sat while she patched him up, she would chide him for being reckless, he’d shut her up with a kiss. Slowly beginning to relax, she leaned back thinking back in time to those passionate nights she’d spend with Shouta, tied up in ropes and passion, lust in the air as she let herself trust, handing

over control, feeling safe and secure under his touch, feeling his gentle touch and hearing his gentle voice as he eased her down from the nirvana of cloud 9. He’d run them both a bath, carefully carrying her to the bathroom, getting in with her to let her rest against his chest, calloused fingertips gently tapping ‘I love you’ into her side, a gentle reminder that he would never leave her alone.

Closing her eyes and letting herself try to relax as the emptiness of the room finally hit her, joining exhaustion as she ran a hand through her damp hair. Finishing up and getting out, drying herself off before changing into one of Shouta’s old hoodies and a pair of sleeping shorts, putting up the hood, letting herself be surrounded by her fiancé’s scent before reaching over for his pillow.

“Shouta…” she whimpered softly, finally letting herself break down, letting out a shaky breath as she felt the lump in her throat hatch into sobs as she broke down.

_“I wish you were here…”_ she thought before sleep finally claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> What Millie's engagement ring looks like: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/708402216382352011/?nic_v2=1a4I9n6sa  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you in the next one!


	4. Chapter 3: Tainted Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a phone call with her sister Millie tries to go about her day despite the growing sense of dread in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Depictions of an anxiety attack, mention of PTSD, and Nightmares  
> \--
> 
> “Now I know I've got to  
> Run away, I've got to  
> Get away, you don't really want any more from me  
> To make things right  
> You need someone to hold you tight  
> And you think love is to pray  
> But I'm sorry, I don't pray that way”  
> -Tainted Love, Soft Cell

The next few days slowly get easier despite the nightmares and sleeplessness, however, Millie managed to keep a brave face with the assistance of caffeine and concealer. She had volunteered to substitute for Shouta’s class that day, hearing the murmurs of her fiance’s class as she stepped in.

“You’re the Alchemy Hero Enchantress!” A green haired boy said, as she set her travel mug and binder down at Shouta’s desk, “You run Hephaestus Corp! One of the most top ranked Support companies in the world--”

“Yeah, that’s me, you really know your stuff kid…” she said as she stepped up to the podium.

“And your father is the American Pro-Hero and genius Iron Man! He worked with the Avengers to take down Thanos! He’s saved thousands! Millions even! What’s it like having such a legend as your father--” the green haired kid continued, causing her to freeze for a moment before looking over at him.

“What’s your name kid…?” she said, her tone turning serious.

“I-Izuku Midoriya…” the green haired student replied.

“Well, Izuku Midoriya, since you know so much about the Avengers, can you tell me what my father was known as in the media before he became Iron Man…?” She said.

“Well no I--” Izuku stammered but she looked at him, before providing the answer.

“Before my father stopped Stark Industries' production of high end weapons, he was called  _ The Merchant of Death _ ,” she said simply, “More than that, a few years after the first attack on New York, when the Avengers were first formed he built Ultron, which led to the near destruction of the country of Sokovia. This, as you all know from your history of heroics textbooks, was what led to the Sokovia accords, the basis of international hero law as we know it today… and to answer your question Midoriya, having one of the first pro heroes as a parent isn’t all it’s made out to be, my father’s was so involved with work he barely had time for his family. Now you all know what you need to work on, come to me if you have any questions that aren’t about my family or personal life.” she said, moving to sit at the desk as she spared a glance over at the sliding door that was still half open, making eye contact with someone she didn’t expect to see. Her father stood there, one metallic arm crossed over another, scars from the blast that took his left arm, a blast that for all intensive purposes it was a miracle that he survived. His graying hair and goatee seemingly the only thing giving away his old age, still looking young for a man beginning to push eighty. Standing up, and moving to the door, Millie was silent as she closed it the rest of the way. 

When the class ended she spared a glance at Hizashi as they passed each other as she left and he moved to teach English. 

“I never knew you thought so highly of me…” she heard her father say.

“What are you doing here, I told Morgan that what happens with your company isn’t my problem…” she stated bluntly as she continued to walk away.

“Is a father not allowed to visit his daughter?” Tony replied as he moved to follow her, doing his best to keep up with her despite her speed. 

“Not when the last time you were around I was being hounded by the press about your affair with a 19 year old sugar baby…” she said as she made it to her desk in the staff room, checking the clock. Shouta would be waking up later that day and she wanted to be there when he did, “The world and Morgan may have bought your sob story and apology on live t.v but mom and I didn’t.” she said as she moved to refill her travel mug with coffee.

“Cammie--” Tony began as she shot him a glare.

“Don’t fucking start, just tell me what the hell you’re doing her or get the hell out…” she said.

“I was invited to speak to one of the business classes, figured I’d pay you a visit as well, I mean I didn’t expect you to be thrilled to see me but I thought maybe we could put the past behind us, start over.” her father said with a sigh as his eyes landed on the photo of her and Shouta.

“Who’s the guy?” he asked, causing her shoulders to tense up.

“My fiance…” she said, knowing that there was no use trying to hide anything.

“Never got an invite to the wedding…” He said.

“That’s because I didn’t want you there…” She replied.

“Will I meet the guy at least?” Tony said as he looked up from the photo.

“Not anytime soon…” She said crossing her arms.

“Does he make you happy?” Tony asked. 

“He does, he really does…” She said already feeling her heart racing in her throat as she quickly set the coffee pot back in it’s spot, closing the lid and hurrying out of the room, feeling tears burning in her eyes as she felt her heart racing. 

Luckily the rest of the day was fairly uneventful, luckily she was able to calm down and head home to change before heading to the hospital, opting to take Shouta’s car instead of her motorcycle. As she drove she did her best to keep her mind off of the run in with her father, turning on the radio as her mind began to wander, she wasn’t going to let her father in, there was a reason why he left in the first place. She was happy, she was loved and she was getting married. What would a meeting between her father, older sister and Sho and her even look like? Her sister would make a smart-ass comment about her hair, Millie would do her best to ignore it, no doubt an argument would break out at some point, over all it would be emotionally, mentally and physically exhausting.

Millie took a breath as she pulled into a parking spot, taking off her sunglasses as she zipped up Shouta’s hoodie, putting the hood up as she got out and closed the door, putting her purse on her shoulder as she tugged at the sleeves to fit comfortably over her palms. Making it to Shouta’s hospital room, she couldn’t help but smile as she took her usual spot by his side. The doctor had told her that he was due to wake up any minute now, but that most likely he would need to stay one more night for observation. Millie looked up as she heard Shouta give a small grunt as his eyes fluttered open as he winced at the bright fluorescent light of his hospital room. He moved to sit up but winced giving a small groan, she quickly moved to ease him back on the bed. 

“Easy…” she said gently brushing some hair away from his face, he looked up at her, his gaze gentle, as he studied her face.

“You look exhausted…” he said, his voice raspy and muffled by the bandages.

“Well not all of us can afford a four day nap…” she teased, gently moving to perch on the edge of his bed, carefully running her fingers through his hair.

“The kids, are they…” his voice trailed off as she pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

“They’re just fine, they all made it out…” she replied, “I’ll go get the doctor…” 

“Can you stay, just for a minute?” he said, his eyes pleading as she looked back at him.

“Yeah, yeah, I can…” she said, slowly easing back. 

She caught him up on everything that had happened, leaving out the part of speaking to her father that morning, marking it in her mind as unimportant and something she could handle on her own, but unfortunately, Shouta was a little too smart and saw right through her. Though part of that most likely came with being together for five years.

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” he said bluntly.

“My dad showed up at UA today…” she said, “apparently he was there for one of the business classes.”

“Are you alright?” he asked, knowing just how hurtful the memories that this would bring up were.

“I am now…” she said, simply grateful that the man she loved was finally awake.

“I love you…” he said, gently easing into her touch.

“I love you too,” She said, kissing the top of his head, “I’ll go get the doctor now, alright?” she carefully got up.

It took some convincing on Shouta’s part, but he was able to be sent home that night, after getting a rundown on how to help his recovery, Millie helped him to the car, picking up his prescriptions and picking up something that would be easy for him to eat since he was restricted to soft foods for awhile. Monday welcomed them both home as they made their way inside. They ate and Shouta took his pain meds, they watched a bit of TV before deciding to go to bed. 

Camilla carefully helped her boyfriend change into a pair of sweatpants, and helped him get comfortable, grabbing an extra pillow and helping him lay back before getting into bed beside him.

“Comfy? I can grab another pillow or if you’d be more comfortable with the bed to yourself I can sleep in the guest room…” she said, knowing she was rambling but she didn’t want the man she loved to be in pain.

“I’m fine, Kitty, I want you here, I was in a bed on my own for four days, I just wanna be beside you…” he said tiredly.

“Okay…” she said, carefully laying down on her side, facing him. She went to reach out for him but her mind flashed back to seeing him unconscious in the ambulance, going in and out of consciousness, his cries of pain haunting her ears, she shied away, Shouta gave her a glance as she felt all the emotions hit her at once. 

“Millie?” he said, his voice gentle as he looked over at her, “Hey, c’mere…” he said, breaking the vision she was trapped in, she moved closer, resting her forehead against his.

“Sho, I--” she began, feeling a tear fall down her cheek he shushed gently to cut her off, their foreheads touching as she carefully adjusted herself.

“I know, it’s okay, we’re okay, Kitty…” he said gently, kissing her lovingly, his lips were slightly chapped and he tasted like mint toothpaste and chamomile tea, the flavor mixing with his gentle scent of leather and sandalwood. 

“Sho, I-I’m s-sorry I--” she felt a sob shake her chest as everything finally set in.

“Shh, shhh, you don’t need to be sorry… take a breath Kitty.” Shouta said, she closed her eyes taking a breath, beginning to relax.

“I’m sorry, you’re probably exhausted I just--” she began, her lover gently cutting her off.

“Don’t start with that, you’ll only make yourself spiral, it’s okay, we’re okay,” Shouta soothed, knowing that if his arms weren’t in casts, he’d be massaging away the tension he knew Millie carried in her shoulders, however he settled for resting his head on her shoulder, letting her run her fingers through his hair, feeling her relax, hearing her breathing slow to a normal pace.

“You wanna talk about what’s bothering you?” he asked.

“It’s a fucked up combination of things…” she murmured in reply.

“Like…?” he said as he settled against his pillow, getting a little more comfortable.

“Like being happy you’re awake and okay, feeling moody and upset from seeing my father today, mixing with my feeling of dread about this League of Villains shit…” It didn’t help that sleep had been borderline non-existent to her, “I think that’s what has me fucked up the most right now.” she sighed softly before pressing a kiss to the top of Shouta’s head.

“I’m guessing lack of sleep also has something to do with this…” Shouta said with a small chuckle. 

“How did--” she began.

“I can hear it in your face, Kitty, I saw it back at the hospital…” he replied. She gave a defeated sigh, relaxing a bit more as she gently placed a hand on his cheek.

“Nothing gets past you, huh? Even after four days in a coma…” she said a sad smirk crossing her face.

“Not when it comes to you,” he replied, carefully turning his head and kissing her palm, “let’s get some sleep, alright…?” Millie nodded, feeling sleep finally tug at her eyelids, easing them closed.

“I love you, Sho…” she said, a gentle smile crossing her face as she relaxed, facing him as she lied on her side. Shouta couldn’t help but smile, letting himself drift off as well, exhaustion finally catching up to him.

“I love you too, Kitty…” he said before sleep claimed him.

_ He was happy to be by her side again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, feel free to leave Kudos and comments^^!


	5. Chapter 4: Nobody's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie has a run in with a familiar face after Subbing for Aizawa's class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS LATE YALL!! Also I apologize if the formatting has been fucky I'm trying to get used to Ao3's format so if any veteran writers have any advice I am more than willing to accept it. Also expect the first chapter of a prequel to this fic sometime soon (I feel like it's perfect for spooky season)!

The next few days slowly get easier despite the nightmares and sleeplessness, however, Millie managed to keep a brave face with the assistance of caffeine and concealer. She had volunteered to substitute for Shouta’s class that day, hearing the murmurs of her fiance’s class as she stepped in.

“You’re the Alchemy Hero Enchantress!” A green haired boy said, as she set her travel mug and binder down at Shouta’s desk, “You run Hephaestus Corp! One of the most top ranked Support companies in the world--”

“Yeah, that’s me, you really know your stuff kid…” she said as she stepped up to the podium.

“And your father is the American Pro-Hero and genius Iron Man! He worked with the Avengers to take down Thanos! He’s saved thousands! Millions even! What’s it like having such a legend as your father--” the green haired kid continued, causing her to freeze for a moment before looking over at him.

“What’s your name kid…?” she said, her tone turning serious.

“I-Izuku Midoriya…” the green haired student replied.

“Well, Izuku Midoriya, since you know so much about the Avengers, can you tell me what my father was known as in the media before he became Iron Man…?” She said.

“Well no I--” Izuku stammered but she looked at him, before providing the answer.

“Before my father stopped Stark Industries' production of high end weapons, he was called  _ The Merchant of Death _ ,” she said simply, “More than that, a few years after the first attack on New York, when the Avengers were first formed he built Ultron, which led to the near destruction of the country of Sokovia. This, as you all know from your history of heroics textbooks, was what led to the Sokovia accords, the basis of international hero law as we know it today… and to answer your question Midoriya, having one of the first pro heroes as a parent isn’t all it’s made out to be, my father’s was so involved with work he barely had time for his family. Now you all know what you need to work on, come to me if you have any questions that aren’t about my family or personal life.” she said, moving to sit at the desk as she spared a glance over at the sliding door that was still half open, making eye contact with someone she didn’t expect to see. Her father stood there, one metallic arm crossed over another, scars from the blast that took his left arm, a blast that for all intensive purposes it was a miracle that he survived. His graying hair and goatee seemingly the only thing giving away his old age, still looking young for a man beginning to push eighty. Standing up, and moving to the door, Millie was silent as she closed it the rest of the way. 

When the class ended she spared a glance at Hizashi as they passed each other as she left and he moved to teach English. 

“I never knew you thought so highly of me…” she heard her father say.

“What are you doing here, I told Morgan that what happens with your company isn’t my problem…” she stated bluntly as she continued to walk away.

“Is a father not allowed to visit his daughter?” Tony replied as he moved to follow her, doing his best to keep up with her despite her speed. 

“Not when the last time you were around I was being hounded by the press about your affair with a 19 year old sugar baby…” she said as she made it to her desk in the staff room, checking the clock. Shouta would be waking up later that day and she wanted to be there when he did, “The world and Morgan may have bought your sob story and apology on live t.v but mom and I didn’t.” she said as she moved to refill her travel mug with coffee.

“Cammie--” Tony began as she shot him a glare.

“Don’t fucking start, just tell me what the hell you’re doing her or get the hell out…” she said.

“I was invited to speak to one of the business classes, figured I’d pay you a visit as well, I mean I didn’t expect you to be thrilled to see me but I thought maybe we could put the past behind us, start over.” her father said with a sigh as his eyes landed on the photo of her and Shouta.

“Who’s the guy?” he asked, causing her shoulders to tense up.

“My fiance…” she said, knowing that there was no use trying to hide anything.

“Never got an invite to the wedding…” He said.

“That’s because I didn’t want you there…” She replied.

“Will I meet the guy at least?” Tony said as he looked up from the photo.

“Not anytime soon…” She said crossing her arms.

“Does he make you happy?” Tony asked. 

“He does, he really does…” She said already feeling her heart racing in her throat as she quickly set the coffee pot back in it’s spot, closing the lid and hurrying out of the room, feeling tears burning in her eyes as she felt her heart racing. 

Luckily the rest of the day was fairly uneventful, luckily she was able to calm down and head home to change before heading to the hospital, opting to take Shouta’s car instead of her motorcycle. As she drove she did her best to keep her mind off of the run in with her father, turning on the radio as her mind began to wander, she wasn’t going to let her father in, there was a reason why he left in the first place. She was happy, she was loved and she was getting married. What would a meeting between her father, older sister and Sho and her even look like? Her sister would make a smart-ass comment about her hair, Millie would do her best to ignore it, no doubt an argument would break out at some point, over all it would be emotionally, mentally and physically exhausting.

Millie took a breath as she pulled into a parking spot, taking off her sunglasses as she zipped up Shouta’s hoodie, putting the hood up as she got out and closed the door, putting her purse on her shoulder as she tugged at the sleeves to fit comfortably over her palms. Making it to Shouta’s hospital room, she couldn’t help but smile as she took her usual spot by his side. The doctor had told her that he was due to wake up any minute now, but that most likely he would need to stay one more night for observation. Millie looked up as she heard Shouta give a small grunt as his eyes fluttered open as he winced at the bright fluorescent light of his hospital room. He moved to sit up but winced giving a small groan, she quickly moved to ease him back on the bed. 

“Easy…” she said gently brushing some hair away from his face, he looked up at her, his gaze gentle, as he studied her face.

“You look exhausted…” he said, his voice raspy and muffled by the bandages.

“Well not all of us can afford a four day nap…” she teased, gently moving to perch on the edge of his bed, carefully running her fingers through his hair.

“The kids, are they…” his voice trailed off as she pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

“They’re just fine, they all made it out…” she replied, “I’ll go get the doctor…” 

“Can you stay, just for a minute?” he said, his eyes pleading as she looked back at him.

“Yeah, yeah, I can…” she said, slowly easing back. 

She caught him up on everything that had happened, leaving out the part of speaking to her father that morning, marking it in her mind as unimportant and something she could handle on her own, but unfortunately, Shouta was a little too smart and saw right through her. Though part of that most likely came with being together for five years.

“There’s something you’re not telling me.” he said bluntly.

“My dad showed up at UA today…” she said, “apparently he was there for one of the business classes.”

“Are you alright?” he asked, knowing just how hurtful the memories that this would bring up were.

“I am now…” she said, simply grateful that the man she loved was finally awake.

“I love you…” he said, gently easing into her touch.

“I love you too,” She said, kissing the top of his head, “I’ll go get the doctor now, alright?” she carefully got up.

It took some convincing on Shouta’s part, but he was able to be sent home that night, after getting a rundown on how to help his recovery, Millie helped him to the car, picking up his prescriptions and picking up something that would be easy for him to eat since he was restricted to soft foods for awhile. Monday welcomed them both home as they made their way inside. They ate and Shouta took his pain meds, they watched a bit of TV before deciding to go to bed. 

Camilla carefully helped her boyfriend change into a pair of sweatpants, and helped him get comfortable, grabbing an extra pillow and helping him lay back before getting into bed beside him.

“Comfy? I can grab another pillow or if you’d be more comfortable with the bed to yourself I can sleep in the guest room…” she said, knowing she was rambling but she didn’t want the man she loved to be in pain.

“I’m fine, Kitty, I want you here, I was in a bed on my own for four days, I just wanna be beside you…” he said tiredly.

“Okay…” she said, carefully laying down on her side, facing him. She went to reach out for him but her mind flashed back to seeing him unconscious in the ambulance, going in and out of consciousness, his cries of pain haunting her ears, she shied away, Shouta gave her a glance as she felt all the emotions hit her at once. 

“Millie?” he said, his voice gentle as he looked over at her, “Hey, c’ mere…” he said, breaking the vision she was trapped in, she moved closer, resting her forehead against his.

“Sho, I--” she began, feeling a tear fall down her cheek he shushed gently to cut her off, their foreheads touching as she carefully adjusted herself.

“I know, it’s okay, we’re okay, Kitty…” he said gently, kissing her lovingly, his lips were slightly chapped and he tasted like mint toothpaste and chamomile tea, the flavor mixing with his gentle scent of leather and sandalwood. 

“Sho, I-I’m s-sorry I--” she felt a sob shake her chest as everything finally set in.

“Shh, shhh, you don’t need to be sorry… take a breath Kitty.” Shouta said, she closed her eyes taking a breath, beginning to relax.

“I’m sorry, you’re probably exhausted I just--” she began, her lover gently cutting her off.

“Don’t start with that, you’ll only make yourself spiral, it’s okay, we’re okay,” Shouta soothed, knowing that if his arms weren’t in casts, he’d be massaging away the tension he knew Millie carried in her shoulders, however he settled for resting his head on her shoulder, letting her run her fingers through his hair, feeling her relax, hearing her breathing slow to a normal pace.

“You wanna talk about what’s bothering you?” he asked.

“It’s a fucked up combination of things…” she murmured in reply.

“Like…?” he said as he settled against his pillow a little more getting comfortable.

“Like being happy you’re awake and okay, feeling moody and upset from seeing my father today, mixing with my feeling of dread about this League of Villains shit…” It didn’t help that sleep had been borderline non-existent to her, “I think that’s what has me fucked up the most right now.” she sighed softly before pressing a kiss to the top of Shouta’s head.

“I’m guessing lack of sleep also has something to do with this…” Shouta said with a small chuckle. 

“How did--” she began.

“I can hear it in your face, Kitty, I saw it back at the hospital…” he replied. She gave a defeated sigh, relaxing a bit more as she gently placed a hand on his cheek.

“Nothing gets past you, huh? Even after four days in a coma…” she said a sad smirk crossing her face.

“Not when it comes to you,” he replied, carefully turning his head and kissing her palm, “let’s get some sleep, alright…?” Millie nodded, feeling sleep finally tug at her eyelids, easing them closed.

“I love you, Sho…” she said, a gentle smile crossing her face as she relaxed, facing him as she lied on her side. Shouta couldn’t help but smile, letting himself drift off as well, exhaustion finally catching up to him.

“I love you too, Kitty…” he said sleepily before sleep claimed him.

_ He was happy to be by her side again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hoo boy, this chapter was a lot to write, it was definitely fun to write though! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll catch you in the next one!


	6. Chapter 5: 20 Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millie has a run in with her sister for the first time years and she brings some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Depictions of an anxiety attack.  
> ===  
> “'Cause I'm so sick of bleeding out  
> These wounds will heal themselves  
> Even though the cuts you've had to make  
> Sent me to an early grave”  
>  -20 Below, September Mourning   
> ===

The next six weeks got easier as things slowly began to avert back to normal, and Shouta’s injuries slowly began to heal, he wasn’t out of the woods yet and wouldn’t be without some more physical therapy. For the time being however for the time being, Millie was doing her best to ensure her fiance was well taken care of. It was a Monday afternoon and they were settling in after a long day of hero work and teaching. Feeling much safer in the warmth of their apartment.  
“Hold still Sho…” she grumbled straddling her fiance’s lap, his head leaned back as she tried to help him put his eye drops in.

“You know I can do this myself right?” he said with a small chuckle, he was right, it had been eight days since his casts came off and while he definitely still had pain every now and again, it wasn’t to the point it was before. 

“I like helping you,” she stated, carefully putting the eye drops in, leaning back as he blinked, carefully putting the cap back onto the eyedrops, setting them on the coffee table carefully, “it makes me feel useful…”

“Millie…” Shouta’s hands rubbed her sides soothingly, gently kissing her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair, “you’re more than just useful, and you know that, hell, I don’t know where I’d be without you…” he gently pressed a kiss to her lips earning a small smile from her.

“You’re a sap, you know that right…” she said a small chuckle leaving her as she leaned against him, gently kissing his jaw.

“But I’m your sap…” he chuckled, as she leaned in to kiss his lips passionately, her fingers entangling in his hair as he leaned forward, his arms snaking around her waist as he pulled her closer.  
_“Ms.Stark, your sister is on line two and she’s here…”_ Monday stated.

“Send her to voicemail, and I’m not here, I’m uh… fuck--” a shiver ran up her spine as Shouta nipped at a sweet spot near her shoulder, “I’m in a meeting with an important client downtown…” she felt Shouta’s hand lift up her shirt, a bit sending a shiver up her spine as cold hands touched warm skin. She pulled away for a moment as Monday chipped in again.

_ “Ms.Stark, the phone my protocol is being overwritten…”  _ Monday said, she picked up her phone, rolling her eyes as she heard her sister’s voice.

“ _ Camilla we need to talk--”  _ Morgan said, before Millie cut her off.

“You have reached the voicemail of Camilla Stark unfortunately I can’t make it to the phone right now but if you leave a message I’ll get back to you when I can,” She felt her fiance kiss and nip at her jaw, his hands beginning to wander “and if it’s urgent then you better leave it urgently…” she hung up, tossing the phone aside and giving Shouta a smirk.

“Now, where were we…” she said going in for another kiss before their private elevator opened and her sister stepped in. Morgan was in her early thirties and cared a lot more about her appearance than Millie did. Dressed in a grey Versace pantsuit with a white blouse and square Gucci sunglasses that she carefully took off as she gave the couple a look. 

“Important meeting downtown huh?” Morgan said as she stepped out of the elevator.

“Can it Morgana…” Millie said as she reluctantly got up from Shouta’s lap, a blush on her face.

“Did you really think that voicemail trick would work?” Morgan chuckled, crossing her arms, giving a look to the man on the couch as Millie stepped in front of her. Despite Millie’s more muscular stature and scarred frame, Morgan was several inches taller than her, even higher in her ivory pumps.

“For the record I wasn’t exactly thinking straight, but you’re here now what do you want?” Millie huffed.

“Maybe have your boy toy leave the room, it’s a family matter…” Morgan said as she delicately slipped off her heels giving Shouta a small smile as she moved to take a seat.

“He isn’t some ‘boy toy’...” Millie said as she sat beside Shouta, “He’s my fiance…” Morgan’s eyes widened.

“I didn’t get the wedding invite…” Morgan stated, more an observation than anything of note.

“That’s because we plan on flying mom out and eloping, I’m guessing Dad didn’t tell you after his little UA visit--that you could have warned me about by the way…” Millie said sounding frustrated as she moved over to the bar to pour herself a drink. 

“Well you weren’t answering my calls, and how the hell was I supposed to know you became a teacher? You don’t tell dad or I anything! I had to  _ beg _ uncle Phil for your address, which he refused to give me, so I had to trace you the old fashioned way.” Morgan said.

“That’s because Uncle Phil was sworn to secrecy before I left, SHIELD would keep me informed of anything of note that seemed world ending, and keep you and dad as far away as possible…” she said as she took a sip of whiskey. 

“Yeah and what the hell did I do to earn your ire huh?” Morgan huffed.

“How about making out with my first college boyfriend at Thanksgiving?”

“I was drunk…” Morgan stated, as Shouta cocked an eyebrow at her, “he was out of your league anyway…”

“Trying to force me to forgive dad on live T.V before I was ready…?” Millie stated.

“He made a mistake--!” Morgan was cut off.

“He had an affair with mom with a 19 year old sugar baby that he paid for out of my trust fund! An affair said sugar baby outed on twitter--” it was Millie’s turn to be interrupted this time.

“After she _blackmailed_ _him!_ ” Morgan argued.

“That doesn’t make what he did **_right_** ,” Millie hissed, her tone as cold as dry ice, “now I can tell you didn’t break into my house to argue, so either tell me what the fuck you’re doing here or get the fuck out…” 

“There was another break in on one of dad’s warehouses, they stole a few smaller scale weapons and some old suits, we have a feeling they’ll attack Stark expo a few weeks from now…” Morgan said as she stood, handing Millie a digital file for her to look through, “this is the security footage from both attacks…”

“And why should I care? Like I told you before, I have zero interest in what goes on in Stark Industries…” Millie said as she opened the file.

“Believe me when I say you’re gonna wanna take a look at this…” Morgan said as Millie gave Shouta a look that caused him to sigh and walk over.

“You think this might have something to do with the league…” Shouta murmured just loud enough for Millie to hear.

“Maybe… but I can’t tell for certain…” Millie said before letting the footage play.

_ The warehouse door was torn open as if it were made of tinfoil, a tall muscular woman, with _

_ buzzed hair and tattoos made her way in before turning to a group, motioning for someone off screen to enter. The first to step in was a woman with a long scorpion tail where her ponytail should be, walking beside a tall woman who seemed to have some kind of werewolf quirk, with a woman who had large bat-like wings and a pair of horns on her head .  _ Millie paused the video, a look of recognition in her eyes when she saw the group on screen. 

“Monday, pull up the file of goons from the USJ, compare it to the footage…” she said as she looked over at her fiance. A moment later they had an exact match,  _ Kata Nishimura,  _ with a quirk that allowed her to manipulate metal, she wasn’t the only one either, at least half the group had been seen at the USJ nearly a month prior.

“Okay,” Millie began as she looked at her older sister, “you’ve caught my attention, what’s your plan…” 

“I don’t really have one… I honestly didn’t think I would get this far…” Morgan confessed.

“Here’s an idea…” Millie began, “cancel the expo,” she finished as she stepped away, finishing her drink.

“When have you ever known dad to cancel a  _ Stark Expo _ , I need to put on a strong front for the company, you could have a small team run security or--” Morgan was cut off. 

“What you need, is to get down from your goddamn high horse and realize you’re putting civilians at risk.” Millie said, clearly getting frustrated.

“We could use it to stage some kind of trap can’t you see--”

“Enough--” Shouta said, using a firm tone of voice that was usually preserved for inside his classroom, “Morgan was it? It was nice meeting you but I think it’s time for you to leave…” While he knew there was no quirk to erase, he still activated his quirk, knowing just how intimidating it could make him look, keeping a protective arm around Millie as he spoke.

“Millie--” Morgan began.

“Go…” Millie said firmly, Morgan gathered up her things and left, giving Millie a look that shot guilt straight into the redhead’s heart as the elevator doors slid closed. Shouta looked down at his fiance, seeing as Millie looked up at him, her eyes beginning to tear up. Millie turned to face him, the room was spinning as she moved away from her fiance, her lungs didn’t feel like they were taking in air, a sob scraping and scratching at her throat as she sat on the couch, rubbing her face before burying her hands into her hair, desperate for a shred of comfort. Shouta gave a sigh, walking over and crouching in front of her, gently placing his hands on her thighs to be a grounding touch.

“I...I need, I need to update Monday’s security…” Millie began to ramble, not looking up at her lover, not even really speaking to him, simply talking to try and alleviate the thoughts that made her mind so heavy.

“Kitty…” Shouta said gently, trying to get her attention.

“Her system’s were overridden so quickly if that had been a villain…” Millie’s breath was getting quicker as she began to spiral, rocking herself gently as she desperately prattled on to alleviate the weight in her skull.

“Millie…” Shouta tried again, his voice still soft yet firm.

“A-And Morgan, if she goes through with that expo, and there’s an attack, people c-could die, Stark Industries would-- I need to call someone, mom, SHIELD, someone who could talk some sense into her, maybe if I--”

“ _ Millie! _ ” Shouta said a little louder and a bit more firm, that finally caused her to look up, and the floodgates to open as she reached for him, he gently took her hands, kissing them as he gently looked her in the eyes, his tone much more gentle and soft, “Take a breath with me okay?” he instructed.

Millie nodded, mirroring Shouta shakily as she took a slow shaky breath, her mind spinning at a much slower pace, yet not stopping quite yet.

“You want me to hold you…?” Shouta asked, Millie simply nodded letting out another small sob, he carefully moved up to sit on the couch, wrapping his arms around her gently, holding her in a firm secure grip, rocking her gently.

“Sho…” Millie whimpered clinging to him as he gently smoothed her hair. 

“I’m right here Mil, I’m right here…” Shouta said, still rubbing her back, “Keep breathing for me Kitty…”

Millie slowly began to calm down, her face buried in Shouta’s chest, breathing in his gentle scent as she carefully looked up at him, causing him to give her a gentle look. 

“Thanks Sho…” she said, pressing an ear to her lover’s chest.

“Anytime Mil, how’re you feeling?” he asked.

“Better, I’m just exhausted…” Millie replied, her voice a touch raspy, her throat dry from her panicked breathing. Closing her eyes Millie reached up to wrap her arms around Shouta’s neck, kissing him sweetly as his hands made their way to the small of her back.

“You wanna lay down for a bit?” Shouta asked, reaching behind him and grabbing a water bottle that had been discarded when Millie was helping him, yet the water inside was still cold from the ice that had begun to melt. Millie took a sip from the silicone straw, letting herself relax more before closing it, hearing the click and letting the cold bottle ground her a little more as she thought for a moment. She nodded gently, setting the water bottle on the coffee table before letting Shouta get settled, moving to lay on top of him, feeling the heavy throw blanket that Sunny had knitted them as a housewarming gift when they first moved in together being pulled over her. In that moment, she truly felt safe, Shouta’s protective embrace as grounding and firm as it had always been. It was like the two of them were wrapped up in a little cocoon of comfort, her eyelids beginning to feel heavy as she slowly began to drift off. 

“I love you, Sho…” she said smiling warmly as she nuzzled against her boyfriend’s chest. Shouta smiled warmly as he kissed the top of her head before replying. 

_ “I love you too, Kitty…”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy! Sorry this chapter was so late! I'll catch you in the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my friend Sam for vibing with me while I wrote this chapter at 4 A.M. and for helping me figure out MIllie's mental breakdown.


End file.
